Phone Call
by YankeeSamson
Summary: Yami is working on a college paper when his little brother calls. Short one-shot.


**Hey guys. I wrote this story three years ago and finally decided to share it with you guys. Its a short one-shot. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Saturday night found a teen with multi-colored hair lounging freely in his dorm. His legs dangled from his bunk while he furiously typed away on his apple notebook. His eyes were continuously darting between the screen of the computer and a TV that was stationed across his bed. Occasionally he would glance up and stare at the empty bed in front of him and the countless pictures of people on the wall.

The clock read past eight and a yawn escaped his mouth. Absent mindedly Yami scratched the back of his head before accidently banging it against the white brick wall. Turning around he ran his hand against the rough white paint and contemplated on how they had pores.

His roommate was at the football game and the noise could be heard outside his window. Earlier he had gotten down and closed the blinds in order for some privacy. Yami liked football; but his current financial situation prevented him from attending. True he always had a stash hidden somewhere, but he deemed it for 'Emergency's Only'.

All of a sudden his cell phone rang and Yami reached over and grabbed it. The number was new and it had a 559 area code. His mind quickly reeled on who it could it be. He pushed the green button.

"Hello" His voice was deep; as always when talking to strangers.

"Yami?" The voice was timid and it questioned if it reached the right person. Yami froze. The voice had responded in Egyptian and it sounded like his younger brother, Yugi. He must have imagined it, Yugi was over 300 miles away and he was a 951 area code. How was he going to respond? Does he say hi in English or Egyptian? But if it was his brother what was he doing here. Maybe their parents had come up for a surprise visit. His mouth opened up to respond.

But what if Yugi was kidnapped and he was calling for help. Yami gripped the phone until his knuckled turned white. If they wanted ransom, he had none. He could be hurt right now and there was nothing he could do.

Quickly Yami snapped out of his thoughts. He wasn't even sure that the voice was Yugi and if it was, there had to be a reasonable explanation on why he was 559. All this thought process took only a few seconds but to Yami it seemed ages. Well here goes nothing, he thought.

"Yes?" He replied in his native tongue.

"What are you doing?" Yes, it was Yugi but he didn't sound scared or hurt.

"Yugi! What are you doing here? How did you get to Sanger?"

"I'm not, were camping at Sequoia National Park."

"Oh" Yami felt utterly dumb at the moment. Thirty seconds ago he feared the worst. Darn his over reactive imagination.

"Why didn't you guys call?"

"Oh, I don't know. We might visit tomorrow. It depends when we leave. But I really want to see you, I haven't seen you in ages."

"I hope you guys do. Do you think Mom and Dad will stop?" There was silence on the other end. Yami and the parents didn't get along very well. It was probably one of the reasons why he moved away from home to go to college. It was very hard for him to leave Yugi, though.

Yugi was eleven year olds and looked up to Yami for everything. The two brothers were the best of friends. But the tension between Yami and their parents had stopped Yami from calling. He told Yugi to call whenever he wanted talked. Strangely enough Yugi understood why Yami never called.

"I'm going to try to persuade them. They said if we leave early enough we would swing by." Yugi said in a sing song voice.

"Well I hope you guys do."

"I guess I have to go. Mom is giving me the look."

"Alright Yugi. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too Yami."

"Bye."

"Bye." Yami somberly hung up the phone and hoped they would stop by. He really did miss Yugi. Sighing he turned back to his laptop and stared at his unfinished history paper. The noise of football game was muted now. All Yami could hear was the hope that he would see his little brother.

With that thought, Yami began typing with a smile on his face.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Question? Comments? Concerns?**

**The button is below. **

**Side Note: I am still working on my other stories. Don't worry I have not forgotten about them. Life just keeps me busy.**


End file.
